


【银冲】随便写写

by bdf127



Category: Gintama, 银魂 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdf127/pseuds/bdf127
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Okita Sougo, 银冲
Kudos: 1





	【银冲】随便写写

day1  
“旦那是个骗子。”冲田总悟蹲在地上怎么也不肯起来，声音里透着说不尽的委屈似的，坂田银时盯着他头顶栗色的发旋，强忍住憋在胸腔里的笑意：“我怎么骗你了？”  
“你明明说山顶上的鹿很温顺的！”终于忍无可忍地暴起，总悟恨不得把剩下的鹿饼全扔到银时脸上。  
叫你笑！你还笑！  
此时罪魁祸首正眨巴着清澈的大眼睛，围着两个人团团转，试图找机会把脑袋探进总悟怀里抢食儿吃，一张清纯可爱的鹿脸上分明写着几个大字：愚蠢的人类哟。  
“好好，我的错。”银时给生闷气的冲田小朋友顺毛，”它们撞你哪了，我给你揉揉。”  
“屁股。”总悟埋在银时怀抱里的脸颊悄悄地红了。

day2  
银时有时会做一些血淋淋的梦。湍急黝黑的水流里漂浮着猩红色的尸块，辨不清是身体的哪个部位，然后眼睁睁看到它们腐烂，消解，像在滚烫的岩浆里翻腾一会儿便永远的归于沉寂了，渣都不剩。  
当虚提着一颗鲜血淋漓的脑袋向自己展示时，坂田银时也会告诉自己，这是梦。  
血肉模糊的面容依稀能勉强辨认出哪个人昔日里清秀俊朗的影子，他有着一双璨若星辰的皎洁双眸，笑起来的时候露出两颗小尖牙，春日消融的雪水滴在银时心尖上，浓重得化不开的暖意慢慢扩散开来。  
这是梦，就好了。

day3  
冲田总悟失眠了。  
他窝在暖烘烘的棉被里思考人生，旁边的银时早已睡熟，沉浸在美梦里打着鼾还不时呓语着“草莓巴菲”。  
出息呢。  
总悟在心里默默吐槽道。  
那么按照惯例，来数土方先生的尸体吧。  
一具土方先生，两具土方先生，三具土方先生……  
熟睡中的银时突然翻了个身，像平日里那样熟练地把总悟拥进怀里，毛茸茸的银卷发搔得总悟颈边有点痒，温热的吐息正好落在耳边，混合着淡淡的草莓牛奶的甜香，是令人安心的味道。总悟默默地往银时怀里又钻了钻，静静地聆听恋人的心跳声。  
喂喂。  
这不是更没法睡了吗。

day4  
冲田总悟有些费力地抬手抹掉额头淌下的血滴，用菊一文字勉强支撑住另一半摇摇欲坠的身体，估摸着肋骨断了几根，却依然毫不畏惧的迎上男人猩红色瞳仁里正汹涌翻腾着的杀欲，久经战场所历练出的敏捷洞察力让他依旧凭灵魂深处的战斗本能挪动着双腿，挥刀抵挡闪着凛冽寒光，刺破空气而来的锋利剑刃。身后展开纯黑色羽翼的男人笑而不语，伫立在乱石之上静静地观赏这难得一见的殊死搏斗，不带一丝温度的冰冷声音如同地狱深渊爬出的魔鬼——  
“银时，杀了他。”  
像个被操控的提线木偶，接收到指令的银卷发男人几乎没有片刻迟疑便提刀再度冲向自己曾经深深爱着的恋人。


End file.
